Jin Kazama
Jin Kazama (ジン風間) is the main protagonist of the Tekken series. Jin first appeared in Tekken 3 as a 19 year old high school student. He later returned in Tekken 4 and 5, and in Tekken 6 became the antagonist. Story and Background Jin Kazama is the son of Kazuya Mishima and Jun Kazama. He was raised by his mother Jun, until at the age of 15 his mother was kidnapped and "killed" by Ogre. He was then trained by his grandfather Heihachi Mishima. He then defeated Ogre for "killing" his mother. After his victory, he was attack by his own grandfather and the Tekken Force. He was shot multiple times, then Heihachi shots Jin in the head. Heihachi then turns around and walks off slowly, he then sees one of the soilders thrown against the stone wall. He then turns around and sees that Jin transforms into Devil Jin. Devil Jin then launches Heihachi through the stone wall and slams him to the ground. He then flies away in the night. In Tekken 4, Jin is shown to be training in a small dojo. Jin trains there day in and day out with the traditional style of karate. Apperently, no one knows who he is as he covers his face with the hood of his jacket. He then hears word about The King of Iron Fist Tournament 4. He then decides to enter the tournament in hopes of destroying his grandfather, Heihachi. During the tournament, Kazuya was suppose to fight Jin in round 7. But, Jin was ambushed by the Tekken Force. Jin defeated many of them, but was later put down and taken away. He is then shone to be chained up. He then eaisly breaks free and says to himself, "Once I kill you, It'll be all over!". After his fight with Kazuya, Jin is victorious in his fight. Heihachi then stands before Jin and a fight emrges between the two. After their fight, Jin is shown holding Heihachi by his gi about to kill him, but is consumed by the Devil Gene once again. As he is about to land the final blow, Jin turns to his side and sees his mother, Jun. He then focuses his eyes and sees that there was nothing there. He then angirly throws Heihachi to the ground and doesn't kill him. He then says, "Thank my mother...Jun Kazama." He then again flies away in the night. In Tekken 5 it shows that Jin is awaken by an unknown voice. He then looks around and sees that a forest is completely destroyed. He then returns back to his home town Yakushima, but every night he slept, he was plauged by nightmares. He then sets out on a journey to stop the Devil Gene and evil from consuming him. During the tournament, he encounters Hwoarang. Jin is explaining to Hwoarang that he can't keep their promise anymore because of "family problems". Hwoarang completely ignoring his issuesjust wan'ts to fight Jin. After their fight, Jin apologizes of what he did, but Hwoarang crawling on the ground says, "I will not accept defeat!". Jin simply walks away. Jin looks back and says, "Don't worry, I'll be back." Jin then finally makes it to the final battle against his great grandfather Jinpachi. He tells him that he is heir to the cursed blood. Jinpachi then tells him that his blood was screaming to kill Jin. After their fight, Jin remains victorious. He then apperas in the Mishima Throne Room, where he now is the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu. Game Apperances *Tekken 3 *Tekken Tag Tournament *Tekken 4 *Tekken 5 *Tekken 6 *Tekken Tag Tournament 2 *Namco X Capcom- Ally *Project X Zone Film and Media *Tekken: The Motion Picture (As a baby) *Tekken (2010 Film) *Tekken Blood Vengeance Gallery See Jin/Gallery Category:Tekken Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Villians Category:Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Characters born in April